Sonic And Tails' SHESHY Night
by ThatRandomArtist
Summary: Me and my friends made some crazy shit man.


(Disclamer:me and my friends made this on a late Friday night okay,we were jerking each other off and decided to make a fanfic,heres the results)

Sonic and tails (who secretly loved each other but didn't know that they did)Went to Ikeas to get some BIG,JUICY HORSE MEATBALLS Afteer tht they cuntinued tew the nearrest abortion clinic to have tails weird alien pregnancy aborted, due to eggmans massive attack.  
In the middle of the abortion sonic got a boner from looking at Tails' sweet sexy asshole,his boner was hard to hide,and he had large flatulence cause he also had some beans with the meatballs trying to hide it, the doktor noticed as he was ripping the weird mutation out of tails's B hole. turning to sanic he grabbed his massive erect peenus and began to stroke it with intense speeds. "Oh! Gotta go fast!" sonic yelled as he cumm'd on the doktors faice.  
He didn't really do that,he just couldn't let a doc do that cause he loved Tails so much,heck the doctor never even noticed sonics Big,Hot,Wet,Wait wet?Ummm... wanted to fuck Tails so hard,but he didn't want tails to know about his affiliation with snuck behind a chair and fapped looking at Tails' asshole,just as the doc pulled the wierd alien fetus thing,hell me the co author doesn't even know what it is,sonic came,and he silenty sneakily cleaned up and got up smiling happily at Tails for Tails was now past the wierd abortion thing.  
Later that day, after sanic and tails left the abortion clinic, they met up with there stupid fucking piece of shit friends at the beach. Amy ran up to sanic. "Sanic! We've been waiting for you and tails!" Sanic didn't reply and continued to rub his gooch as he walked past them and sat down next to knuckles who was smacking around his cock n balls whilst jerking off one of his 4 dicks.  
Sonic looked at tails' sweet hot body glistening from swimming in the beach water,sonic got hard fast,sonic wanted to fuck tails so much,yet he was worried tails would reject his offer and hate him and think he was was confused about what to do,he decided tonight was the night,tonight he'd express his feelings for Tails,but for now he has to go get chinese food for the party that sonic and Tails were holding at they're apartment,they were gonna have the Spice Girls there and they were gonna have Shadow hang Justin Bieber at the party,it was going to be great.  
-At the party-

The stobe light flashed at eplieptic speeds, causing 30% of the dance floor to have seziures, whice no one noticed, because they thought they were break dancing. Sanic was plowing tail's B hole over the kitchen counter as cream played with his ball bag. The spice girls were lit on fire mid way through the party due to knuckles phycopathic tendencys. He took their bodys and hid them in Sanics closet for later, no one noticed somehow. Shadow was hitting JB with a large wooden stick that was covered in dog shit. Everyone took turns, except Sanic, Tails, and Cream, who were getting freaky as fuck in the kitchen, which was now covered in unspeakable body fluids.  
Sonic wispered in Tails' ear,"T..ails...I ...I really wanna fuck you,"sonic said in a lustfull way."Y...YES...PLEASE PLEASE THIS ITCH IS SO UNBEARABLE!"Screamed Tails wimpering cause sonic wouldn't start already.(Yes!Sonic expressed in his head)Sonic lifted his,Heavy,Hard,Long(20 ft long),wide (4 ft wide),member up to Tails' asshole."Ready,"said sonic darkly,"y...yes"said Tails lustfully,yet put the head in and Tails yelped with exitement,"YES MORE MORE PLEASE THIS ITCH IS UNBARABLE!"Screamed Tails pushed further shoving ten more inches in stretching Tails' stopped cause she realized "THESE NIGGAS ARE GAY!"She left and smoked Opium to kill pushed his whole member in Tails' asshole."O...OW IT HURTS,AH SONIC,PULL OUT IT HURTS,AHN AH AHHHG!"Said Tails as he said "I...I'm c...cumming!"As he blasted about roughly ten gallons of his sticky hot warm semen up Tails' foxy asshole."That was fun,"said Sonic as he hickeyed Tails."L...lets do this again S...sonic."Said Tails as semen dumped out of his asshole.  
-The Next Day-  
(They're fuckbuddies now)  
(Btw kids don't do drugs they'll fuck you up nigger)  
(BTW these are true stories)  
The next day. Sanic woke up on the dance floor with a miniture cactus lodged in his dickhole. "Whoa! Chili Dogs!" Sanic yelled, as he noticed. His cum still flooded the floors of his shitty apartment. He noticed amy was pinned to the wall from knuckles multipul erect dicks, she was covered in JB's blood, and her clothes were torn to shreds. Shadow was playing in the corner with lines of cocain,and doing PCP yelling "MY DICK IS ON FIRE!" his eyes dialated as fuck. Tails was missing, but he left a note that wrote with sanics cum. But to bad, Sanic didn't know hwo to read. Sanic stood up and ejected his detachable penis from his body, and grew another one, because why not. Putting on his Goku Cosplay costume, he took a few heroin hits before he made his way to Vilnilla's house to buy some hardcore porn.

Sonic was wondering "what the fuck did that note written in...some wierd clear white milky,yet yummy!Substinance,meh!"He soon arrived at Vannillas house to buy some hardcore sexy pictures of walked into her house and asked,"Yo...Vannilla do you have any pictures of...Tails..."Said sonic scaredly."Yes sweety."Said Vannilla with a happy smile,she spread seven pictures of tails naked on the table."W...wow...that's...uhhh...pretty nice..."Said Sonic."H...how m...much money?"Muttered Sonic."No money ya must do me a favour.""W...what"He asked."I want some...fun"Said Vanilla smiling."Sure.."said sonic not liking the idea cause...he kinda has a lead him to a saw tons of bondage he could react she locked the door."W...what are we going to?"Said sonic scaredly."Something fun my little slave,"said Vannilla with a grimace,she put sonic onto a wooden X and locked him on,she picked up and object witch looked kind of like a huge...black...buttplug?  
"We are going to have fun. With Cream now dead, the stupid bitch, I have to find someone else to do this weird shit to." Vinilla explained as she tightened the straps holding sanic in place. "Whoa! This is some crazy chili dog shit!" sanic yelled as he felt a long rough plastic object get shoved into his ass. "Wow! That tickled!" Sanic boasted as Valinilla got angry as she jammed the object repeatedly up his ass, in and out.  
(Ten hours of PAIAAIAIDASBG UIAEVB GN AND AGOONYYHfy serukagu! later...)  
"Okay we are done,"Vanilla said while unchaining sonic from a radiator,did I mention Pedobear walked out the door too?Welp he got up and wiped a sole manly tear from his handed over the pictures with a grin as sonic left,soon sonic got home and cleaned up the place."JACKING OFF TIME!"Sonic shouted with a grin because no one was in the house...or so he looked at the pictures of Tails,most of them were of his glistening body cause they must have been taken after a heard a rumble from the closet as suddenly Pedo-bear popped out and popped some Ruffee shit in Sonics mouth.  
Did I mention the Grapist was also there?  
The End,:D 


End file.
